1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information measuring module and a biological information measuring device including a biological information measuring module.
2. Related Art
A measuring device that is worn on the wrist using a band or the like to measure biological information, such as a pulse wave of the wearer, or a watch type electronic device having a biological information measuring function is known. For example, JP-A-2000-254105 discloses a wrist-worn measuring device that is worn on the arm (wrist) of the wearer (subject) and that includes a biological information measuring module for measuring biological information, such as a pulse wave, using an optical pulse wave detection sensor.
In such devices (the measuring device and the electronic device), biological information, such as a pulse wave, is obtained by optically measuring the blood flow of the skin surface, which is a measurement target, and signaling the measurement result. Accordingly, a light emitting portion, a light receiving portion, and the peripheral configuration, for example, the setting of the distance between the skin surface, which is a measurement target, and the light receiving portion becomes a very important factor in order to obtain accurate information.
For example, when such devices (the measuring device and the electronic device) are used for sport applications, portability, miniaturization, and weight reduction are very important points to ensure that the mounted devices do not affect the performance of the wearer (subject). Even when such devices (the measuring device and the electronic device) are used for, medical and health applications, for example, consideration not to put a load on the patient or the subject is needed. Also in this case, portability, miniaturization, and weight reduction are very important points. Thus, in the device that is worn on a part, such as the wrist, to obtain biological information, portability, miniaturization, and weight reduction are severely required.
In the wrist-worn measuring device disclosed in JP-A-2000-254105, however, there is no detailed description of the light emitting portion, the light receiving portion, and the peripheral configuration, for example, the setting of the distance between the skin surface, which is a measurement target, and the light receiving portion. In addition, reference to problems related to the configuration for obtaining the accurate information has not been made.